


The King and His Family

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, dad ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar
Summary: Young love is crazy





	The King and His Family

Motherhood was unexpected but welcomed. You met the love of your life in high school. He was on the football team as the star running back, and you were head of the yearbook committee which meant you took tons of pictures and got to spend a lot of time together. High school graduation came and went without a hitch but before college was supposed to start, you found yourself pregnant. You were terrified of what that would mean for your future and if you would be doing it alone or not. He surprised you though by attending night school for his business degree, working at his Uncle Floki’s wood shop during the day and helping out with his Dad’s construction crew on the weekends. He was fully involved from the second you told him and he’s never regretted that decision.

He got an apartment for you both to live in and worked his ass off to keep you as comfortable as possible. You went to the local community college and got your degree to become an ultrasound tech while working part-time from home as a photographer. You fell more in love with him as the months went by. He made the process not as scary and became your rock.

On February 24 at 12:24 pm you gave birth to your first son, Balder Dag Lothbrok. He was 7 pounds 3 ounces and 19.5 inches long, a head full of light brown hair and blue eyes that would forever remind you of his father. When you first got to bring Balder home, Ivar wouldn’t put him down for much of anything. He was every bit the doting father and when he turned 6 months old, Ivar proposed to you. You were married in a small ceremony in the Lothbrok’s back yard that included just your families and very close friends; about 15 people in total were in attendance.

When Balder turned 3, you found out you were pregnant with baby number two. You finally had a savings account that you and Ivar put money into regularly and you owned your own three bedroom home. Ivar had taken over the wood shop for his Uncle Floki and you were established in the hospital you worked at in town. Eirik Gunnar Lothbrok was born on September 17 at 3:04 am; he clocked in at 8 pounds 1 ounce, 20 inches long. He had your hair color and nose with Ivar’s lips and eyes.

Flash forward eight years and you both are 26 years old, still madly in love, and parents to two of the most rambunctious boys possible. Balder was now 8 years old while Eirik has just turned 5. You loved your boys with all of your heart but you never imagined saying some of the things that now come out of your mouth on a daily basis. You wondered if girls were any easier.

Walking into the living room to make sure both of the boys were doing their homework you were completely unsurprised by what you were witnessing. Balder had somehow managed to squish his brother into the couch cushions and was now sitting on him so he couldn’t climb out. All you could hear were your sons muffled cries for help and Balder’s poor attempts to cover his laughter.

“Balder Dag! Let your brother out from under the couch cushions. Now!” Balder jumped up quickly from the couch looking like the perfect example of a child caught with their hands inside the cookie jar. You quickly made your way over to the couch, prying the cushions off and pulling Eirik out, checking him over for any injury while he clung to your scrub top as if his life depended on it, wiping his tears and nose off on your top as well.

“Balder you know better than to do that to your brother. You could really hurt him. Where did you learn to do that anyway?” You sat down on the coffee table, pulling Balder towards you by his shirt sleeve while still holding Eirik to your chest. He wouldn’t look you in the eye, but when you prodded again for an answer, another voice cut into the conversation.  
“Woah what’s going on here?” Ivar crouched down beside you, rubbing Eirik’s back while looking between Balder and yourself for an answer. Knowing your son wouldn’t answer, you did it for him.

“Balder decided to stuff Eirik into the couch and sit on him so he couldn’t get out. He was just about to tell me where he learned to do that from, isn’t that right Balder?”

“Come on, buddy. You know picking on your brother is wrong. You’re the big brother, you’re supposed to protect him, not hurt him.” Ivar told him with a soft but stern voice, forcing him to make eye contact.

“But you did it to Uncle Hvitserk!” Balder finally spoke, his voice cracking from his temper flaring.

You quickly looked at Ivar and raised an eyebrow while you saw your husband blush, rub the back of his neck, and try to think of a response. At least he had the balls to look sheepish when his child called him out on his behavior.

“You’re right, I did. That doesn’t make it right though, buddy. Besides…Uncle Hvitserk is much bigger than Eirik and can fight me back. He can’t do that yet. You need to be his protector, his friend. Understood?”

“Yes sir. Sorry Eirik.” Both of the boys hugged in forgiveness, all trace of tears long forgotten.

“Good boys. Now go wash up for dinner.” Both boys scurried quickly away to the upstairs bathroom. Ivar turned to you, pulling you to stand in front of him and gave you chaste kisses, holding you close to his body.

“You trapped Hvitserk in the couch?”

“Kind of, what would fit anyway…I’m sorry, I didn’t know the boys were watching.”

“I’m surrounded by too much testosterone.” You breathed out through a laugh, giving Ivar a proper kiss hello after a long day at work. Before the kiss could become too heated, you heard the pounding footsteps of your boys on the stairs, ready to be fed.

“We’ll continue this later.” Ivar said with a wink, walking into the dining room to get the boys settled in their seats for dinner.

After the boys were in bed for the night you were sitting in bed in your panties and tank top while Ivar was in the shower. Rubbing lotion into your legs and hands you recalled watching Ivar tell the boys a bedtime story about a king and queen that had two princes named Balder and Eirik, that had to fight off an evil queen from another realm to protect their mother that was pregnant with the first princess. The memory brought a goofy lovestruck smile to your face but also raised the question if Ivar had meant what he was talking about. You loved the life you had with your boys. You were just as in love with your husband as when you first met, you actually fall more in love with him everyday through his actions. He is an amazing father, helping coach the boys little league baseball team on the weekends, helping with homework, or having them “help” him fix up things in the shop. He helps with dinner on nights that you are exhausted, helps you with the laundry, and he spoils you rotten with flowers and foot rubs constantly. You’re not sure what you ever did to deserve him, but you thank every higher power for sending him to you.

“What are you thinking about, my love?” Ivar’s voice breaks through your inner thoughts, bringing you back to the present. Looking up you see your husband still damp from his shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His thick arms on full display, nice and toned chest, with swirling tattoos along his upper body. He is a working man with the sexy dad bod. It’s never taken much to get your juices flowing whenever it came to Ivar, and you were starting to feel the familiar tingling sensation in your lower belly.

“I was thinking about your bedtime story tonight. It was cute. Very creative, the boys really loved it.”

“Oh yeah? And what did the queen think of it?” Ivar asked, pulling his towel off and climbing up the bed to hover over you.

“The queen is wondering if the king is trying to hint at another baby.” You said while giving a smirk of your own to answer his, running your hands up his arms and over his back. You could feel his hard length digging into your hip and lower stomach.

“Oh my love, the king thinks a princess would be a great addition…just one more. Hopefully we get a princess this time around. We’re still young, can keep up with them.” He began to pepper kisses along your neck and collarbones. “Besides, you know I can’t get enough of you when you’re pregnant…it’s a shame I can’t keep you like that. So your majesty…what’s your verdict?” Ivar resumed peppering kisses all over your face and neck, avoiding your lips until you gave an answer.

“I say let’s try for a princess.”

Ivar broke into a wide smile full of joy before planting his lips onto yours. Your mouths and tongues moved in a well practiced rhythm, building in intensity as his hands slowly ghosted over your sides, pulling your tank top up as he went. Your lips only separated long enough for your tank top to come off before he was immediately kissing you again. His hands formed to your breasts, giving rough squeezes to the globes before his fingers circled, pinched, and pulled on your nipples. The sensations shot down to your core making you arch your back into him, keeping your sounds as quiet as possible to not disturb the little ears just down the hall.

You grasped onto the base of his cock, giving gentle tugs and pulls, causing pre-come to bead at the swollen tip. You smeared it over his cock, using it as lubricant for your hand. Just as you were gaining a little momentum, you heard a ripping sound and a tug on your hip and realized he just tore your panties from you. You were more turned on then you should be at the action but before you could think more about it, you felt one of Ivar’s long and calloused fingers enter your slick opening at the perfect angle. After a few pumps in and out of you, you wanted more than his fingers were going to be able to do. You just needed him inside of you.

“Please Ivar…stop teasing.”

“I’ve got you, my love…I know what you need.”

Before you could even try to formulate a response Ivar was coating the tip of his cock in your wetness, lodging himself at your opening but not moving forward just yet. He held your hips still with both of his hands, preventing you from moving him inside of you any further.

“Fast or slow, gorgeous…which one do you want?”

“God Ivar…I just want your cock in me. Don’t you want to fill me up in every way possible, baby? Make me feel so good like only you can.”

You knew dirty talk was a big motivator for Ivar and you were going to use it to your advantage. Watching the internal struggle play out over his face as he tries to hold back let’s you know that it is working. Just as you open your mouth to continue your torture, he slams into you until your hips are flush together, pausing to let you adjust to his considerable thickness and length.

“Fuck my love…so tight…so wet it’s practically pouring out of you.”

“You feel so good…so thick and hard…please fuck me.”

Ivar held onto your hips, elevating them up into the air, your thighs thrown over his arms making sure you were completely open to him, allowing him to reach into the deepest places of your body. You were becoming impatient with your husbands teasing. You wanted it hard and fast and you wanted it now but before you could voice your wishes, Ivar slowly pulled out of you and flipped you over onto your stomach, lifting your hips up to become level with his own, notching himself into place again.

“Grab a pillow sweetheart and hold on for the ride.”

You could hear the smirk in his voice and as soon as you buried your face into your pillow he slammed into you, causing your eyes to cross and your mouth to hang open in a silent moan. With a bruising grip on your hips he set a punishing pace. The only sounds to be heard were both of your muffled moans and grunts, skin slapping against skin, and the headboard knocking against the wall. You wrapped both of your hands around the slats in the headboard to try and keep it from hitting the wall so as not to wake your sons.  
“Fuck fuck fuck…I’m not gonna last, my love.” Ivar harshly breathed out between thrusts, causing you to nod your head in agreement. You were almost there with the way he was rubbing against that sensitive rough patch on the front of your wall, you just needed a little extra push. 

Just like always, your husband knew your body better than yourself, reaching around with his right hand to rub rough and tight circles into your clit while his other hand knotted itself into your hair. He pulled your hair back hard enough to arch your back, making everything feel as if sparks were exploding inside of your body. With a loud and drawn out moan of Ivar’s name your vision went white while fireworks exploded behind your eyes.

The constrictive movement of your walls caused his rhythm to falter and after three more sloppy thrusts, he spilled his seed as deep inside of you as he could; the warm and full feeling brought a second smaller orgasm to the surface before you both slumped down onto the bed.

“Holy shit…that was fucking hot.” Ivar said against the back of your neck, rolling you both to your sides where he pulled you into his chest, rubbing the space underneath your belly button. The action caused you to smile before you yawned out a murmured agreement, both of you falling asleep in complete contentment thinking about the possibility of adding to your family.

Four months later you were returning home from your doctor’s appointment to share the news of a new arrival with your family. Walking into the living room you were confronted with an unfortunately familiar sight.

“Ivar Lothbrok! Let your brother out from under the couch cushions! You better hope the boys don’t do this to their little brother or sister.”

You watched Ivar jump up from the couch and freeze as soon as your words registered. Hvitserk lumbered out from the couch as gracefully as a bull in a china shop before running and giving you a hug.

“We did it? We really did it?” Ivar quietly asked, shock all over his face. Giving him a teary nod you were embraced in a forceful hug from your husband.

Yeah motherhood was totally worth it, even if your husband acted like a child himself once in awhile.


End file.
